


Ghosting

by ChaoticCourtJester



Series: Alice Amélie Marquel [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Headcanon, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Poor Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCourtJester/pseuds/ChaoticCourtJester
Summary: Alice can't seem to accept their death, especially if it means leaving Husk behind.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Alice Amélie Marquel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113917
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. hunting season

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that in this fic, Alastor will be referred too by they/them pronouns because I'm projecting onto them. Also, since they dont know that they're trans yet, they are called Alice.

Everything hurt. And that means every inch of Alice's body. 

From the bullet wounds in their abdomen to the gashes in their legs from the hounds that chased them this far into the forest. The cold didn't make anything better, the autumn wind shaking the trees and making the water feel like ice, and the rain pouring down on them in a way that felt like small frozen stones.

Alice desperately grasped at the grass in a pathetic attempt to pull their body from the water, but they were too weak. They tried to force the giggles caught in their throat back down, resulting in faint gasps and sobs. Alice never cried from pain. Not anymore anyways. They always joked that it was because they ran out of tears to cry. 

_Serves me right for taking this shortcut home during hunting season of all times I suppose. _, Alice thought to themself.__

__"Holy shit..."_ _

__Alice barely looked up, their head feeling too heavy. Those two mutts that got them into this situation, standing at the side of a very tall man. He tightly gripped his hunting rifle, a look of horror on his face._ _

__'Do something, help me!' Alice so desperately wanted to say, but no words would come out. Instead, a choked muffled whimper escaped their mouth._ _

__"Fuck fuck, what did I do?!" The man was now pacing back and fourth, another appearing behind him._ _

__"Nice going, Wilbur. Fucking idiot." The other said, snatching the rifle from his hands._ _

__Wilbur pulled his own hair, staring down at Alice, who could only stare back with those heavy lidded eyes._ _

__"Dammit, Johnson what are we gonna do? We're gonna get fried in the chair for this!" Wilbur cried, biting down on his hand._ _

__Johnson laughed, which annoyed alice to no end. It was like the men were watching a dying rabbit and not a person._ _

__"Nobodies gonna care if she's dead. Look at her, nobody will even realize she's gone. We just gotta put her down so we know she can't tell nobody."_ _

__Alice felt their stomach drop. Wilbur seemed to have had the same reaction._ _

__Johnson knelt down and lifted Alice's chin in his hand. "Oh, I know you. You're that Marquel girl, right? I've seen your little shows, they weren't half bad."_ _

__Alice growled under their breath. They may be on the verge of death but they didn't have to enjoy it._ _

__"You know, you really pissed me off when you stole my job. Why they'd want a woman pretending to be a man with her voice when they could have had me always had me confused. No matter now, huh?"_ _

__Johnson stood back up, loading his gun. "Anything you wanna say with that magical voice of yers before I send ya to hell?" He asked, pointing the gun down between Alice's eyes._ _

__Alice choked out a small giggle, finally mustering up the strength to say exactly what they wanted too, putting on the signature show voice of course._ _

__"on se voit en enfer, cochon."_ _

__

__

__Is this what death was like? They couldn't see, but they could certainly think, hear, and feel. Is it like falling asleep?_ _

__No, it's like falling. Falling up, falling down, Alice couldn't tell. But they were soon out of the cold, and could feel nothing._ _

__It was nice, but a bit unnerving. They didn't want to open their eyes, wherever they were. But they couldn't stay there forever. Finally, they opened their eyes, to be met by the ceiling above their bed._ _

__Hm. Was it all a dream? What an awful dream it was. Alice sat up, only for their heart to drop._ _

__Their skirt was torn from the claws and teeth, their entire lower body still damp from the creeks water and their own blood. Their white shirt was stained crimson, with multiple holes in it._ _

__They found themself reaching for their forehead, only to pull it away. If the hole was there, they didn't want to feel it. It's not that it hurt, but it scared them._ _

__Finally they stood up, wincing when they expected it to cause great pain... only for Alice to feel nothing. Nothing hurt anymore. They felt nothing at all, not even the floor under their feet._ _

__It was almost like they weren't even there. A ghost out of their grave._ _

__

__I really am dead._ _


	2. We need each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice goes to the one place they feel they need to visit in their new form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codependency be damned, also I didnt proof read this so forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes

Alice didn't know what to do, so they did exactly what they did while alive. 

Go straight to Husks home. After Mimzy's unfortunate death, Alice found themself at Husks home much more often, usually their life became too overwhelming and they needed Husks gruff guidance. 

Alice stopped in front of a diner's window, seeing the calendar. November 10th. So its been an entire month already? It was October when they found themself in that unfortunate situation. A newspaper had been left on a table near that window.

_"Beloved singer, actress, and secret radio host found dead. Police believe that it was the work of the Bayou Reaper." ___

__Alice couldn't help but laugh at the sentiment. Wouldn't that be suicide? They couldn't blame the officials for the confusion, Alice did have a lot of victims, it only made sense that the next unexplainable body that washed up would be blamed on them._ _

__Alice finally turned away from the paper and continued their stroll down the brick road, their ever present smile completely unphased._ _

__A horrible sickening feeling washed over them when a man walked through their body, completely unaware of their presence._ _

__"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-"_ _

__Oh, right._ _

__Alice wrapped their arms around their torso, trying to remain calm. Just a month ago they had been perfectly fine. They had finally moved on from the death of their beloved best friend, Mimzy, they were loved by many people in the town, and the ratings of their radio show had been at an all time high. And now, here they were, shivering from the ever present chill of their wet clothing, leaving a trail of blood everywhere they went, and being walked all over. Literally._ _

__Alice found themself in front of a street band. It was their favorite one, run by a man named Henry who played the violin. Henry was one of the few men Alice had trust in, and they had many good conversations, mostly about music. They had known him ever since they were a teenager._ _

__The urge to try to say hello was strong, but Alice managed to keep their impulse under control. The last thing they needed right now was to be disappointed by him not responding._ _

___'Well, just keep on moving, as you always do' _, they thought. It was becoming overwhelming, feeling people walk through them and not even acknowledge their existence. The "help wanted" sign in the window of the radio station certainly didn't help the emotions building up.__ _ _

____ _ _

____Finally, Alice found themself in front of a small grey house. It was nothing fancy, Husk was never one for decorating his home. But what it lacked in looks, it made up for in how calming it was to be around. Just what Alice needed to keep themself from breaking down._ _ _ _

____It was still early, Husk wouldn't be awake by now, he never woke up before 10 am._ _ _ _

____Alice slowly opened the door, glad to see that he still never kept it locked. The strong smell of dust and tobacco hit Alice like a truck and had never felt so nostalgic in their life. They had tried to clean up Husks house for him, but the smell never seemed to leave._ _ _ _

____Bottles littered the floor, some had been spilled and left the carpet stained brown with their contents. It was never this messy, even if Husks depression tended to leave the house in a state. Alice had always been there to help him clean and cook when the days got to difficult._ _ _ _

_____'No, no don't think about that, Husker will be fine, you're just being paranoid again. You always get so nervous for nothing!' ____ _ _ _

______Alice found themself picking up the bottles as they tried to find Husk, they tended to clean when their mind got too loud. Tossing the bottles into a bin in the kitchen, they finally found Husker fast asleep on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______Well, either he was asleep or he had drank himself into a coma again. Alice knelt down, next to him, brushing his mussed up hair out of his face. He looked exhausted, sick, and like he had been crying._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alice stood, pulling a bunched up blanket off the floor and spreading it over the unconscious man. As long as Alice was here, they were going to make sure he'd be alright. They need each other, after all._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while listening to Ghosting by mother mother


End file.
